Katharine's Memories with The Doctor
by hisgirlstm
Summary: After the remembrance of the Doctor in her life, Katharine begins to remember all the different adventures and experiences she had with him, one of the only women to make him feel like a human. Please R & R
1. Fun in a Speakeasy

**New York City, 1927**

"So where are we now?" I asked, shoving my hands onto my hips as my eyes roamed over the inside of the Tardis, giving the Doctor a stern look. We could be anywhere now, I knew him too well, but it was always a surprise to me. I never expected what he may decide.

The Doctor gave me the most evilish grin that I had ever seen. "A time I thought you would thoroughly enjoy. My treat."

Lifting an eyebrow, he ignored me and walked past me into the closet. I leaned against one of the control panels as I waited, and when he exited out, I felt my jaw drop. He was dressed in black and white striped bloomers and jacket, with a matching black wide brimmed hat. His eyes twinkled at my astonishment, and when I noticed that he was hiding something behind his back, he brought it around. In his hands was a hanger with a pretty red sparkling dress with a matching headband. My eyes flicked up to him in wonder and he answered, thankfully, to me.

He shrugged, innocently. "It's a flapper dress." Then, his smile returned. "Would you like to visit a speakeasy?"

I jumped up and down, clapping my hands excitedly, and I snatched it from him to hurriedly put it on. It was a perfect fit, which I always found amazing that he somehow knew my sizes to everything. After strapping my heels around my ankles and placing the headband nicely over my forehead, I came out, holding out my hands in an exaggerated way. The Doctor met my eyes, gazed over me, and I saw his breath hitch. When I stared at him, lowering my hands, slowly, he cleared his throat before grinning wildly. "Are you ready, Miss Katharine?"

I took his arm and flaunted my skirt from side-to-side. "That's Miss Katy to you, sir."

He gave one of his breathy chuckles, eyeing me with his mouth open. Before he could say anything, we were already out on the street and were moving toward a hidden building that had one random man leaning against the wall. He was dressed in similar clothes to the Doctor, except in plain black, and he didn't wear a hat. His eyes moved toward the Doctor, and then did fall onto me, but he had a grudge toward the Doctor. "Whatcha want?"

"We want in," the Doctor leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, only loud enough for us to hear. "We know exactly what is inside there, so you may want to let us in."

The guy's eyes grew wide and he scurried to open the door for us. With a nod exchange, we were walking down the dark and damp staircase that must have been below an expensive business of sorts. As we went farther down, the faint sound of music could be heard floating up the stairs and I could see a little bit of light expressing from every direction too. There was another door at the bottom, with a man on the other side and a sliding little window so he could see us. His pupils enlarged momentarily before the door swung open quickly and we didn't see the man behind the door. Stepping through that doorway was the most wonderful experience, the music blaring from the band on stage and the few dancers moving along to it on there with them. People were everywhere, either dancing on the floor, sitting and talking, or at the bar and ordering more drinks. I restrained myself from screaming in delight. Honestly, I had always wanted to see one of the speakeasies, and the Doctor must have been listening to me when I mentioned it, because here we were.

We waltzed in with the lights sparkling off my dress, a few stares trailing along with us. I felt the Doctor's hand tighten on my arm when a few men were walking toward me, big goofy grins on their face, so he led me away, clearly protective for whatever reason he felt. I didn't bother to question it.

In the corner of the room, I saw a large towering pyramid of glasses with beer floating down to each of them, making an alcoholic waterfall. My eyes slid over to the Doctor's and what I found was, well, rather strong.

"Don't even think about it, Katy," he stretched my nickname longer to express the irony of him calling me that, but I could hear the determination in his voice. I shrunk back, a little bit afraid of him getting so angry. Was alcohol such a big problem? This is why these things happened for goodness sakes!

"Fine," I grumbled back at him. He began to slip away from my arm, and when I fearfully looked at him, he mimed that he was getting some drinks. I nodded, understanding, and found myself taking an empty seat at the table next to me. I leaned my cheek into my hand and I waited, my interest watching all the people living in freedom and secrecy. I smiled at an adorable couple laughing until he asked her to dance and led her to the floor. I swung one of my legs over the other and, almost as if that was a call, two men appeared before me. I thought they were the ones from before, but I wasn't sure.

"You're a pretty thing," the dark haired one said, sitting directly next to me, but facing me. He copied my body movements of the position I was in, peering at me. Uncomfortable, I sat straighter, barely making any eye contact with the two men. They were giving me an odd feeling and I learned to listen to my instincts. "What's your name?"

It was an automatic reaction for me to answer that question, ever since I was little. "Katy." At least I was able to stick with the nickname.

"Katy, huh?" The light haired one purred, moving closer to me, and putting his hands in his pockets. His body was in a stance that made me feel even weirder, because something inside of me was screaming. What could I do?

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said behind them and I felt myself finally breathe. "She's my date for the evening, thank you very much." The Doctor glared at them both as he shoved past them to hand me my drink.

The two went away, mumbling angrily to each other, and I was happy to know that my heart was slowing. "Thank you." I took the glass that he offered me and I could smell it, strongly. I looked at him, concerned.

He huffed his shoulders, eyeing me in a way that told me not to pester. "It's better than the stuff in that fountain," he waved his head toward the alcohol fountain I saw earlier. When I flicked my eyes between him and his glass, he rolled his own. "It won't hurt my body anymore than yours." I took a sip, as he did, and then I heard him whisper. "At least, I don't think this body will react." I froze and glared at him over the top of my glass and he gave a nervous laugh.

After drinking down our glasses, he gave me that smile again. Without me asking, he told me what was on his mind. "Would you like to go and dance?"

I returned the smile, nodding a lot. I could tell by the way he led me over to the floor that the alcohol did effect him in a way, but as much as a normal human would. I could also tell by his eyes.

New music stared as we got into the big dancing crowd. It was faster and easier to dance too, which I found the rhythm quickly and allowed myself to move around. I knew from earlier occurrences that the Doctor wasn't the best dancer in the world and the new drink in his system probably didn't help either. But he was able to make it happen anyway. We moved around with the people, including toward each other and I could hear him laughing with joy over the music. I began to do the same, raising my arms with the entire group. It surprised me when I felt his hands go onto my waist, and after I jumped, he gave another nervous chuckle, letting me go. He ran a hand through his hair and I gave him a sweet smile in return. He whispered to me that he would be right back, so I stood there, in the middle of the crowd, helpless and alone.

I saw the dark haired guy from earlier approaching me and my heart was beating faster right when I did see him. There was something in his eyes that I never saw in a man before and that's what scared me. I tried moving away, but there were too many people. He came up to me, running a finger against my cheek and saying something that I couldn't hear. His hand gripped firmly on my wrist and I couldn't escape. My breathing hitched, but I couldn't scream.

A hand flew down on the guy's shoulder, spinning him around. I saw the Doctor in front of him now, his nostrils flaring, his eyes blazing, and his breathing rugged. "Don't you dare touch her," I heard him say before he lifted a fist and punched him square in the jaw. Everything erupted from there and some men started yelling toward the Doctor. When I glanced at him, his eyes were wide now, and he was whispering to himself, "I hit someone. I don't hurt people."

When he noticed the men chasing after us, he grabbed my hand and hurtled me up the stairs, out the front door, and back into the Tardis, safely. I ripped the headband out my hair as I found myself laughing.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" He chuckled.

"Oh it was," I moved closer to him, smiling up at him. "Thank you," I whispered before kissing him on the cheek and going toward the closet to change my clothes.


	2. The Battle of Gettysburg

**Gettysburg, 1863**

Was it just me, or had the breathing all around me suddenly heighten? I opened my eyes to see hundreds of men surrounding us, holding muskets before them and silently waiting behind hiding spots. I glanced at the Doctor, but he placed a single finger before his lips to show that we needed to stay quiet. But couldn't he hear it too? I could hear everyone breathing, the thudding of people's hearts, and the muffled screams coming from their mouths. There were distant sounds from farther away, though, I couldn't make out what it was.

A large booming roar came from nowhere, sending the Doctor and I a few steps backward, leaving us speechless. Several men jumped to their feet, some stayed behind the rocks and trees, and then there were a small amount that raced down the rocky hills, yelling. When my eyes fell onto the Doctor again, his face paled. He knew what was happening and he didn't seem to want to tell me. Guns began firing from every side and I covered my ears from the sound, pushing down my screams, when something pounded on the ground near us, which sent the ground to shake. It didn't take the Doctor long until he decided to walk down the hills, somehow missing the entire gunfire exchange with some men I saw down below.

A general, of what it looked like by his fancy medals, stood next to me, hands behind his back. I saw that he wore the colors of navy blue, yellow frills coming off the ends. Everything around me seemed so familiar, but I hadn't found the pieces yet. I leaned toward the general and asked, "Um, excuse me, but where are we?"

The general met me and his eyes widened in an instant. I shrunk back, afraid of what might be happening. "This is Gettysburg, my dear!" He turned toward the other men. "How the hell did a woman get on this field?!"

I stood there, shocked. Gettysburg? THE Gettysburg? My eyes flashed back to the Doctor walking through the middle of a battle, finally putting it all together. We were in the middle of the Civil War.

I ran down the hill after him, not bothering to care if my arms were flailing from the fear of being shot. I crashed into his back since I couldn't stop my feet from the odd angle of the hill. I tried my hardest to ignore the booms and screaming in the background. I will admit, it was extremely hard. The Doctor glared at me when he turned to see that it was me, but continued on, staring only straight ahead. I trailed after him, peering over my shoulder to see the battle growing more and more intense. Eventually, I had to turn around; it was all too gruesome to watch.

We came around a large mountain of rocks to see a different side of men; these ones all in grey. I shivered. Now that I knew where I was, I knew who they were. Confederates.

All of them gaped at us in both amazement and horror, and it had unaffected the Doctor. He walked to one of them, grabbed them by the front of their coat, and glared deep into the only existence of humanity he had. He gnarled his teeth and almost growled, "I want to speak to your commander."

The man shook from the Doctor's unearthly look. "He's busy. You can wait until tonight when the battle has taken a break."

I swear I thought the Doctor was going to slam the poor man against the rock behind him, and to my slight surprise, he pushed him back away from him, and soon faced me. I stared at the Doctor's kind blue eyes that showed me the pureness of his soul. If that's what he had.

We sat in between two large rocks that gave us refuge to the battle. I leaned against the cold rock, mesmerized by the sky. I could see the light blue all over without a hint of clouds, but in the background, firearms were being fired, cannons were crashing into the ground, and the screams of wounded and dying were echoing through the whole area. I closed my eyes, wishing for the sounds to be gone, but they weren't disappearing, no matter how hard I tried. I felt every emotion racing through me, but the highest one was sadness. I never imagined the civil war to be like this. I knew it happened; it was more horrid in real eyes than through history books. Before I knew it, I was crying. Crying for all the misery that took place here, all the people that died for reasons that still aren't clear, and for the fear and brutality that was actually faced here. The Doctor slowly peered over at me to see the tears heavily streaming down my face. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his chest and lap, raising his knees to keep me closer to him. Leaving his arms around me, he allowed me to cry to my heart's content, whispering kind words in my ear.

"You are one of the kindest souls I have ever met, Katharine," was the only sentence I heard clearly and it burst alive inside of me, sending light to shine throughout me. I found myself smiling at his precious words even with my eyes continuing to cry. It took me a bit to calm down, but soon enough, I was asleep in his arms, the sounds of battle becoming more and more distant.

I felt a shake move my whole body, and when I opened my eyes, I realized it was caused from the Doctor. It was dark now, the silence breaking through the field like ice. It was honestly frightening to hear nothing at all when you heard everything only moments ago. I rolled over so I could see the Doctor and he gave me a reassuring smile. I returned a thankful one then I noticed the man with a lantern standing in front of the crack, watching us. The Doctor and I crawled out of our hiding place, following the mysterious man with light. I tripped at one point and when I looked to see what it was, I found the body of a man lying there, bloody and dead. I began to scream, but the Doctor covered my mouth, stopping the sound from coming. I continued to move along with them, trying my hardest not to find myself glancing at the dead bodies, but enough where I knew I wouldn't step on them. It was horrifying, I will say that at least.

We went through a big part of the field until I saw multiple lights appearing before us, indicating the camp right ahead of Confederates. Again, my body shivered in the sudden terror. I could still hear the sounds of battle crawling along the silent green fields, blood stained from every side. I hustled my pace with the other two, deciding it was better not to be left alone in the darkness of this place.

Tents were upright all over, fires and lanterns between almost each one, with men sitting amongst each other, talking and playing cards. I could see nurses attending to some men who had minor wounds compared to some men that I saw with rags on their head and missing body parts. When I received a glare from a man with half of his body covered up, I took my eyes away, not once looking at the wounded again.

We were led to a large tent that easily had room for about five or six men to sleep in. But no, it wasn't that kind of tent, I realized after noticing a few men standing armed in front of the flaps. It was the commander's tent.

Stepping inside, I saw a large desk in the middle of it, with a better bed than blankets, and papers all over the place with some rolled up maps. In the seat behind the desk was a tall and strong man, his hair silvery-white, as well as his beard, with clean grey clothes on, multiple badges and emblems all over his chest and arms, and lastly, a single blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He gave a tight smile when we walked in, and I shook from fright. Even the glint in his eyes dispensed fear.

"Ah," his thick accent and rumbling voice spoke. "The Doctor."

I froze. The Doctor stared at him, something in his eyes sparking fury. I stepped closer to him, letting the tips of my fingers glaze over his hand, and that's when his body exhaled. I did the same, noticing that I held my breath while I had to make sure that he was okay. My mind wanted to race at the thought, but I pushed it away. Not with this man here.

"Robert E. Lee," the Doctor stated, nonchalantly.

"You've met the commander of the Confederate Army?" I hissed, loudly, enough for Robert E. Lee to look over at me.

"So they do use our term in the later days, do they now?" His lips curled into a smile that was unreadable. I couldn't tell whether it was evil, or hope.

"Nevermind about that," The Doctor shot forward, ignoring the suspenseful glances from the "guards". He never feared humans much. "You need to leave. Now."

Robert E. Lee lifted his eyes to meet the Doctor. That was something I thought I would never see. Two, determined, strong, and stubborn men, staring each other down until someone backed away. "Whatever for, Doctor?"

"You're going to lose this battle, Lee, you know this." I saw something flash through his eyes, something deep. "You can't keep doing this. People are dying. For what cause? Slavery? Declaration of Independence? That war was fought years ago, you don't need another one."

Robert E. Lee stood up now, leaving the blanket to fall to the floor, and began pacing around us, his eyes never moving away from us. "We need to show those Yankees that we aren't as petty as they make us out to be. We are proud of who we are too! We cannot let them treat us like prisoners."

Nothing moved the Doctor. He blandly stated his next sentence. "Which is exactly what you are doing to them. You are no better than they are, then."

I watched as Robert E. Lee's eyes grow large with surprise and I felt my heart race. What was this leading to? "They need to be treated the way we were."

"So, let me get this straight. You are sending hundreds of thousands of young men to die just because you want the North to understand your misery? You are doing nothing! You are bringing more misery to yourself, Lee. To your entire nation."

Robert E. Lee sat down again, studying us, thoughts running in his head, I could tell. "I don't care, Doctor. This is our cause, and you should have never brought yourself into this. Please, leave."

Huffing, the Doctor grabbed my wrist and started to trudge out the door. But, for one last time, he turned around, pointing a finger toward him. "You will regret this." Then, we left.

Back in the Tardis, he begun the process of time travel and I could see the anger still in his face. I walked up to him, lightly touched his arm, which forced him to look at me. "Are you okay?"

The Doctor loosened, but I could still see the pain in his eyes. "I hate war, that's all. I wanted to see if I could help them somehow."

I nodded, slightly understanding, finding a seat near the control panel so I could give him the space he needed.


	3. Why not bring a Time Lord to Prom?

New York, 2010

I should have mentioned this a while ago, but I had known the Doctor since I was sixteen years old. When I regained my memory back, I was twenty years old. It was a year since I had seen him, since he went a long search for me all over the world. I moved to New York with my dad when I was starting high school, so I basically had a chance to start all over. It didn't come to me as much as I expected, the big city and all, because it was a lot like Beverly Hills, only a lot more lights and cabs.

It was my junior year, sixteen years of age, when I first met him. He appeared on my front porch, mumbling gibberish about a strange alien race living in my house. I thought a crazy man stumbled toward my house, coming out of an old British police box, but when he pushed past me and into my house, I quickly found that it was true. But that's another story.

I agreed to become his companion, the youngest (or so he says) to time travel with him. He informed me that he had seen me a couple of times while I grew up, but it wasn't a constant thing. I just seemed to attract aliens.

For almost two years I went on strange adventures with this man who claimed to be a Time Lord from a destroyed planet. It took him a few months for him to tell me the secret of how it all came to be. And to be honest, I loved him even more when I noticed how much he believed it was the right decision, but it still ate him from the inside and out; caring. He was the most thoughtful being I had ever met.

I became a senior and aced all my tests that year, all because the Doctor would decide to help me study the night before. He appeared at my senior events, and the entire time, was able to hide from all the faculty members that would question him. He came to all the dances, all the events, and above all, was there for me when I felt like there was no one else. I had a few close friends, and they knew him too, but not exactly who he was (he went by a more human-like name), but through it all, I knew the Doctor was the best friend I could ever have. I loved each of my friends deeply, and stayed in contact with a few of them after high school, but he was the one that lasted, literally, forever. Most of my memories consist of at least once seeing that large, go-lucky, smile of his that I melted at every time. He was just never good at noticing.

With him accompanying me to everything, the biggest thing finally came: Prom. A guy did ask me, using flowers and a poster, but I told him to wait for my answer. I brought it up with the Doctor, and with his protectiveness and all, we both decided that I could go alone and hang out with some friends. I turned the guy down, poor kid, and got everything I needed for prom. I was getting ready to jump in my car and head off, but when I stepped outside, I found the Doctor waiting by the street, dressed in a nice tuxedo, next to the Tardis, which had a large poster across the top, reading "PROM?" I laughed, aloud, with him responding, "I thought you would like to be asked in the most time traveling fashion." Then, he finally noticed me. I saw something reflect in eyes as he glanced over my peach pink dress that flowed to my feet and tied around my neck. My hair was pinned to my head with a few large curls bouncing down to my chest. It was priceless, and overall, it made me feel beautiful.

"Shall we?" He held out his hands toward the Tardis, and I smiled. We entered the machine and he raced toward the controls, beginning his normal routine of getting it going.

I raised an eyebrow as he ran around, flipping switches and turning knobs. "This thing isn't going to send me flying across the room, is it? I paid too much to look this pretty."

He was smiling, that wonderful smile of his, at me when he answered. "Of course not! We aren't time traveling. I'm only sending us on a better way of travel!"

And he was right; everything was smooth and quick. He let me out in the front, since he couldn't come in with me, and it was filled with people when I finally walked in. I saw a couple of my friends' with their dates, waving way over the top, and I would return my awkward little wave. I kept my eyes open for any sight of the Doctor, my hands starting to shake. What if he couldn't get in? What if I just sat here all night waiting for him?

"Bloody hell, you teenagers are rather loud and obnoxious," I heard the familiar voice say behind me. I spun around to see him smiling down at me, fixing his handsome suit that was abnormal from his typical clothing. I lightly punched his arm, which he seemed a little confused about.

"Weren't you a teenager once?"

"Technically, but it's a different range of teen hood than yours," he looked over a couple making out against the wall and had a disgusted expression on his face. "For one, we didn't act like that in public, anyway."

I giggled. "This can be expected with my generation, especially at prom."

Now, he seemed very confused. "Again, obnoxious teenagers."

I planted my hands on my hips, giving him one of my annoyed and angry looks where I saw his eyes wince. "Are you calling me an obnoxious teenager?"

"Of course not," the Doctor responded calmly, no fret in his voice or body language. "I'm stating the generalization of teenagers."

"Of human kind," I finished for him, which he did nod at. I decided to ask the most awkward question I could, since I knew it was possibly happening all around me without us noticing. "And you're saying that your kind didn't have sex?"

He froze, almost jumping back away from me. I chuckled behind my hand; I must have surprised him. "It happened on my planet."

I burst into laughter at his affirmative tone. "So, basically, you are trying to tell me in a plain way that you are not a virgin?"

"A virgin?" His eyebrows furrowed in the way I had become used to; he hated not understanding.

"A virgin is someone who hasn't had sex."

He turned away from me, staring straight ahead, and then shrugged. "I guess I'm not that, then."

For some reason, my heart sank. I decided to tell him something I never had told most people, really. "Neither am I."

He spun on his heels, his eyes burrowing into me with a hint of fury in them. "With who then?"

I nearly smiled at his sudden urge to be protective. "I was fifteen and an idiot. You don't know him and you never will," I said in a strong tone, close to his face, but containing a sly grin. He glared at me for a moment, studying my face, and then breaking out in his wonderful grin. He took my arm and led me to the table with refreshments, taking in some fruit punch, which he spit out. We learned then that he didn't care for that stuff.

One of my close friends, Melody, appeared next to me, smiling her wide grin. Her date was over getting drinks, which the Doctor grimaced at again. Melody came close to me and spoke in my ear, since the music was a tad bit loud. "So you brought Robert again?"

My eyes trailed over to the Doctor, watching over all the people in the room. I wanted to crack up at the sound of his fake name, since him and I knew it wasn't true, but how could I tell people? He didn't want too many people to know, so I was letting Melody grow on him before I told her anything. "Of course! I bring him to everything."

I saw Melody's eyes sparkle with an idea or thought and when she talked to me again, it was in a sweet, singsong voice. "Katharine, I think you're in love with that guy."

I looked at her and laughed. Was I? "Don't be silly, Mel. He's only a good friend of mine. He randomly decided to come to prom with me."

She gave me a look. One that pretty much spelled out, are-you-kidding-me? "Well, if you aren't, then he surely is."

I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the Doctor, my mind racing. Was he? Was I? Were we? I shook my head before I came up to him. He looked directly at me and smiled, and that, in fact, made my heart leap. Puzzlement ran through me, wondering if Melody was right.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me, casually, and sweetly.

I glanced toward the dance floor, filled with teenagers that decided to dance inappropriately. "Are you sure you want to go into that jungle?"

"What? Their dancing?" A huge grin flashed across his face. "Let's show them the more appropriate way."

He led me to the dancing area, pushing in a little so we weren't awkwardly on the outside. The Doctor jumped, making a funny noise and had a horrified look on his face. "Some boy rubbed his backside against mine."

I couldn't stop my hysterics this time. His face was priceless, and it was even more so because he didn't understand how this kind of dance worked. I could barely breath when I spoke between giggles. "Ignore it. I don't need to describe to you how that dance works. It wasn't meant for you, don't worry."

The Doctor shook his head, as if he was trying to get rid of the horrible memory, and stood in front of me, patting his feet against the ground. "So, what do we do?"

"You've never danced before?"

"No, I certainly have. I'm not sure if our kinds dance anyway similar."

I took his hands and wrapped them around my waist so his hands were on my lower back, and I put mine behind his neck. I thought I saw him blush, but I wasn't positive. I kept going along with it, letting us move from side to side and in circles, softly and slowly.

From this moment, I couldn't remember what song was playing. Or who was around me. All I could remember was seeing his amazing face, his shining blue eyes, and even the thick bangs of his brown hair. I felt something bubble in my stomach, and that's when I knew, I was experiencing butterflies. Maybe I had a crush on him?

When I peered up at his face, some of the lights were shining down on him, and I felt myself pour into awe. He really was handsome, much more than I ever really imagined. He leaned close to me, enough to allow me to hear what he asked.

"Can I kiss you?"

I stopped, gulped, and nodded. Was this really happening?

He leaned in, the way you saw in movies, an action that every girl dreamed about. His eyes were on mine as he came closer, his eyelids finally closing as he came close enough to feel his breath on my face. I promptly followed his notion and waited, patiently, for his lips to meet mine. They were soft, after they met mine, and warm, moving with my lips as we kissed for what felt like forever. I felt every butterfly in my stomach bursting into freedom in my body, surging through my blood and muscles, and even my bones. I shivered, the good kind, and I felt my heart open up to scream in joy, something I had never experienced before, ever. We pulled away, searching each other's faces. I couldn't see my own face, but I could see from his that it was astonishment, but his eyes were sparkling, brightly and fiercely. I gave my shy smile and he did one in return.

"What was that for?" My voice was more hoarse than I expected.

"I wanted you to have the full prom experience," I could see the kindness burning in his face, but his eyes said something entirely different, I just couldn't tell. "Doesn't that include kissing?"

I exhaled, silently, and some of it did come out as a laugh. "Yeah, I believe it does. Thanks."

"Anytime," his amazing smile burned into my vision.

We left early from the prom, taking the Tardis back to my house, and when I started to leave, he grabbed my hand and turned me towards him. "You look beautiful, Katharine. Like always."

I smiled sweetly at him and left. I knew I would see him tomorrow, but I went home, and slept. My dreams were filled of time traveling and kissing. I woke up, realizing that maybe I did have feelings for him. But one thing ran through my mind; he was ageless. Even if we did "end up together", would he still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?


	4. A Time Lord Helps with Studying

New York, 2009

I was sitting at my desk, scribbling notes down as I went through my American history textbook. Why did I have to have a damn test tomorrow? And one that I didn't fully understand. I felt every sense of panic running through me. I couldn't fail this stupid test!

I heard the similar sound of the Tardis appearing outside my house, but I continued on my work, too stressed to stop. In less than a minute, the Doctor bounded into my room, cheery as per usual. He faltered when he noticed my studying, but for some reason, chose to ignore it.

"Come on, Katharine!" He cheered, attempting to pull me from my book. I didn't move my eyes, only to turn on my lamp since the sun had settled. "I thought you would like to go on an adventure!"

I spun around in my chair to lash out at him in frustration and stress, but when I saw his slightly hurt face, all those feelings dispersed. I couldn't be angry with him; especially not for something that he didn't understand. I inhaled deeply, forcing my body to calm. "Trust me, I do, but I have a big history test tomorrow and I would really like to get as much studying as I could."

He stood in silence for a few moments as I went back to skimming over parts of the book that I did remember hearing about. I heard his footsteps toward me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him take off his jacket and put it on the back of the other chair. He pulled it next me and took a seat, placing his chin in one hand and stared at me. I glanced up at him, somewhat annoyed. "What?"

"We are studying the book, yes? Well, I'm studying it," his eyes went back to the book.

I laughed, loudly. "Doctor, in high school, or any school really, studying means you read over the material and try your hardest to remember it all."

His eyes brightened. "Oh I see now! You said it's on history?" He leans back and swipes his hands over his torso. "Who would be any better than me?"

"Just because you are a Time Lord doesn't mean you know everything about American history." I scoffed, glancing away from him.

"Are you kidding me?" He sounded offended, but I didn't bother to look at him again. "I know much more than you do!"

"But enough for the history book?"

He jerked the book from me, flipping through pages. He stood once again, running a hand through his hair as he paced through my room. I leaned back, watching him, wondering what he could be doing. Finally, his eyes fell on me and he grinned. "How about I quiz you?"

I shrug and wander over to my bed, flopping down onto it, and put my hands behind my head. This has to be interesting. "Sure."

The Doctor did the normal things people did when studying, asking questions and helping me with the answers. It went rather well, I did better than I expected. But then he began asking me harder questions.

I blankly stared at him, my mind frozen. "I don't know."

The Doctor scoffed this time, eyeing me in a way that told me I was wrong. "Of course you do, Katharine, you need to think."

I sat forward, nearly growling through my teeth. "I am trying. Nothing is coming to mind."

"Come on, Katharine! I know your smart! You can do this!"

"How about you stop pushing me so damn hard like my mother!" I screamed at him, throwing myself hard onto my pillow. He was quiet then, and I heard the book snap closed. Before I knew it, I felt pressure beside me on the bed and I knew he was sitting there. His hand went across my head, sending relaxing shivers down my body. It felt nice; I had to admit that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," his soothing voice made me feel at ease. I kept my eyes closed, and very possibly, smiling too. "Have you not been telling me about your problems at home?"

I sat up, on my elbows at least, and gaped at him, my face tear stained. "How could I? You're a Time Lord. I thought you wouldn't be able to understand me."

"I can always find ways to understand, Katharine. I'm a friend, I want you to be able to tell me things, if you want to," and there was that smile. THAT smile.

I leaned against the head of my bed, deciding to tell him everything, well, at least almost everything. "As you can tell, my parents are ever rarely home. They work all day and sometimes in the night. If not, they go out to parties with their friends and talk. I am usually here by myself, since all my friends are off doing their own thing. I hate being alone. I always have and I probably always will. There has always been a part of me, deep down, that believed I was here for bigger and better things." I allowed myself to freely cry as I spoke, his attention fully on me. When I met his eyes again, I felt myself speak before I thought over it. "And I'm starting to think that you are the reason for that."

"Pardon?"

"You are my reason for feeling like I'm here for bigger and better things. You are the proven fact of it, now. It explains everything."

"Oh my dear," he said, grabbing me around and pulling me closer to him. He laid me down next to him as he held me, making me feel better. "You are going to do well on that test and in life." He whispered before I drifted off into the sleep I had been wanting for a couple of hours.

When I woke up, I found him asleep next to me, his arms still wrapped around my body. My cheeks heated, even to my dismay, and I crawled my way, carefully, out of his arms. I got myself ready for school, but when I realized I was an hour early, I peeked over at the Doctor again. He was still sound asleep and that's when an idea I hadn't wanted in a while popped into my head. I quickly got to work, busying myself, and I finished before he even woke up. He did, though, almost right when I put on the last touches, and he blinked, watching me with half open eyes. "What did you do?"

I moved the paper to show him the painting I did, one of him sleeping from his collarbone and up. Even I was amazed at how real I made it look. He gave me an amused and approving grin and I couldn't contain my own.


End file.
